The present invention relates to a fermented herbal health drink, comprising extract from plant Andrographis, extract from barley, wheat, and/or fruit and ethanol concentration ranging between 3 to 13% in the total health drink and optionally extract from plant Tinospora and other additives, said drink not containing hops and still having characteristic taste of a beer with no adverse effect and contributing to several medicinal properties comprising anti-oxidant, nervine relaxant, cholerectic, cardio-tonic, diurectic, digestive and immunomodulant, and a method of producing the herbal health drink, preferably a method of introducing bitterness into said health drink and using the same as a beer or to produce beer with said medicinal properties.
Beer is an alcoholic beverage made from malted grains, hops, yeast and water. Fruit, herbs and spices are also used for flavors.
In the distant past, the term beer and xe2x80x98alexe2x80x99 meant different thingsxe2x80x94xe2x80x98Alexe2x80x99 referred to drink without using hops while xe2x80x98beerxe2x80x99 with hops. Since virtually all commercial products now use hops, obtained from the female strobiles of Himulus lupulus, a temperate growing plant, and cultivated in England, Germany, Belgium, France, Russia and California.
In India it can be grown only in high attitude of Kashmir and Himalayas. The inventors undertook a critical study of wildly growing Indian medicinal plants, which are bitter in taste and can be a substitute of hops in alcoholic beverages, preferably in beer.
Reference is made to website (http://www.botanical.com/botanical/mgmh/h/hops-32.html) wherein, recipes for herb beers like Dandelion, Nettle, Meadow, Sweet, Yarrow hop and bitters are given. Hop Bitters are mentioned as appetizer and the Nettle Beer is often given as a remedy for gouty and rheumatic pains as shown in a website (http://www.botanical.com/botanical/mgmh/n/nettle.03.html).
Another reference is made to website http://www.foodnavigator.com-news letter, dated 2.1.2001 wherein Riva Brewery of Dentegem, Belgium brewed fruity beers with cherries and strawberries.
Yet another reference is made to the Soma Products Co. at www.somaherbal.com wherein, xe2x80x98Soma herbalxe2x80x99xe2x80x94a non-alcoholic herbal beer containing only 70 calories per bottle have been marketed by Soma Products Co. (Cherry Hill-N.J.). SOMA is a precise blend of herbs. Scullcap, Passion Flower, St. John""s Wort and Kava Kava and the herbal formulation is designed to make the consumer feel relaxed and satisfied with a healthy herbal high or xe2x80x9chuzzxe2x80x9d.
Still another reference is made to the website (http://www.winxwired.com/4point3/bp43.html) wherein the flavored beers are developed from oysters, carrots, peppermint, strawberry, rasberry, cherry and other fruits. Another xe2x80x98medicinal herbal beerxe2x80x99 has been developed by bog myrtle, yellow and marsh rosemary in place of hops.
Reference is made to Stephen Beaumont (1999) who tested a new beer flavored with fresh oranges prepared by Craftsman, Brewing Company, California.
Reference is made to website http://www.sallys-place.com/beverages/ber wherein Sara Doersam, a beer judge, described the history of beer brewing. Wheat beer, Vintage beer, Oktoberfest, real Ale, Red beer, Sake, Stout beer, Belgian beers etc. and her ten favorite beers. Almost all beers contain either hops for bitterness or hop flavor.
Another reference is made to the website http://www.foodnavigator.com/ingredients2 wherein a concentrated beer is described. It is prepared by spray drying beer with maltodrestrin, which removes water and alcohol, concentrating the flavor of beer in a free flowing powder.
Reference is made to a patent number JP2000060486 wherein, a food and drink showing hypercholesteremia improving action and anti-inflammatory action contain Tinospora tuberculata powder or its extract in a ratio of 1-7%. The other properties like antioxidant, immuno-enhancing, anti-fatigue, antiaging and hepatoprotective are not found in this drink and it is also not reported as a alternative source of hops for bitterness in beer.
Reference is made to website http//www.mediket2000.com/alternativemedi/ayurvedtherapy Wherein, Tinospora cordifolia (guduchi) is mentioned as an alternative medicine of ayurveda. It is reported as a good tonic to help build up new tissues, increases longevity, helps in rejuvenation of body, and also helps relieves stress and strain.
Reference is made to a website www.ayurvedhealthcare.com, wherein Tinospora cordfolia is mentioned as antioxidant, immunomodulator, hypoglycemic, analgesic, tonic, antipyretic, anti-arthritic, anti-inflammatory, anti-allergic and anti-stress, are also reported as beneficial in AIDS.
Reference is also made to website http://www.realbeer.com/spencer/ wherein a detailed description of beer prepared by hops is given.
Reference is made of (http://www.geocities. com/heart-land/prairie/3490/herbal-rem.html) wherein the medicinal properties of beer like sedative, stomach soothing, diuretic, appetite, stimulating and as a relieving agent in nervine spasm. The properties like antioxidant, immuno-enhancing, anti-aging, anti-fatigue and hepatoprotective and are not found in hops.
Diet or food therapy is emerging as the latest trend in health care programme. It is now believed that there will be more dieticians than physicians will in the present century, as many diseases can be prevented if the right kind of diet is prescribed. Consumption of the right kind of food articles and drinks suited to the climate, age and constitution. Nature of the individuals are getting greater scientific, with high stress on health protection. The rich and traditional diet practice is prevalent among various communities with the regional variations, which are now found to be health protective/promotive. Over 1000 different kinds of alcoholic drinks, soft drinks, beverages and medicinal drinks are traditionally consumed in India. But unfortunately, with the introduction of various exotic drinks, many of the local drinks, which are mostly plant based, are fast disappearing and some of them are totally forgotten.
The main object of the present invention is to develop herbal health drink.
Another object of the present invention is to develop fruit based herbal health drink.
Yet another object of the present invention is to develop herbal health drink using plant Andrographis.
Still another object of the present invention is to develop herbal health drink using plant Andrographis in combination with plant Tinospora.
Still another object of the present invention is to develop herbal health drink with medicinal properties.
Still another object of the present invention is to develop herbal health drink with taste of a beer.
Still another object of the present invention is to develop method to produce herbal health drink having medicinal properties.
Still another object of the present invention is to develop method to introduce bitterness into herbal health drink.
Still another object of the present invention is to prepare herbal beer with Andrographis replacing hops for bitterness in the same.
The present invention relates to a fermented herbal health drink, comprising extract from plant Andrographis, extract from barley, wheat, and/or fruit and ethanol concentration ranging between 3 to 13% in the total health drink and optionally extract from plant Tinospora and other additives, said drink not containing hops and still having characteristic taste of a beer with no adverse effect and contributing to several medicinal properties comprising anti-oxidant, nervine relaxant, cholerectic, cardio-tonic, diurectic, digestive and immunomodulant, and a method of producing the herbal health drink, preferably a method of introducing bitterness into said health drink and using the same as a beer or to produce beer with said medicinal properties.
Accordingly the present invention relates to a fermented fruit based herbal health drink useful as an antioxidant, cardio-tonic, diuretic, digestive, choleretic, nervine relaxant and immunomodulant, comprising extract from plant Andrographis with concentration ranging between 0.5 to 10%, extract from fruit, and ethanol ranging between 3 to 13% in the total herbal health drink, optionally extract from plant Tinospora and other additives.
In an embodiment of the present invention additives are selected from a group comprising coloring agents, sugar, carbonated water, and preservatives.
In another embodiment of the present invention wherein, fermentation enhancers are selected from a group comprising grains of wheat and barley.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention wherein, fruits are selected from a group comprising Mangifera indica, Phyllanthus emblica, Psidium guajava, and Citrus spp.
In still another embodiment of the present invention wherein, said health drink obtained by combination of extract from plants Andrographis and Tinospora is superior to the one obtained from the plant Tinospora or Andrographis alone.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, the plant extract is obtained in aqueous medium or organic medium. The natures of medium do not affect the properties of the said drink.
In still another embodiment of the present invention has extract of plants Andrographis and Tinospora in the ratio ranging between 25:1 to 1:150.
In still another embodiment of the present invention wherein, fermentation enhancer is mixed with the fruit extract at the concentration ranging between 10 to 20%.
In still another embodiment of the present invention can be freshly prepared throughout the year.
In still another embodiment of the present invention wherein, plant extract is mixed with the fruit base material at the concentration ranging between 0.5 to 2%.
In still another embodiment of the present invention wherein, sugar is added to fruit extract in the ratio ranging between 1:3 and 2:5.
In still another embodiment of the present invention wherein, carbonated water is added to stock herbal drink in the ratio ranging between 1:3 to 2:5 to get herbal drink.
In still another embodiment of the present invention has bitterness value ranging between 175 to 210.
In still another embodiment of the present invention wherein, all the vegetative part of the said plants contributes to bitterness.
In still another embodiment of the present invention has alcohol content ranging between 2 to 8%.
In still another embodiment of the present invention has aroma.
In still another embodiment of the present invention has refreshing property.
In still another embodiment of the present invention has an ability to quench thirst.
In still another embodiment of the present invention provides instant energy.
In still another embodiment of the present invention fight fatigue.
In still another embodiment of the present invention the drink is a safe health protective and preventive drink.
In still another embodiment of the present invention wherein, medicinal properties of said plant extract is not affected by the presence of other constituents of the said drink.
In an embodiment of the present invention a method of producing a fermented fruit based herbal health drink useful as an antioxidant, cardio-tonic, diuretic, digestive, choleretic, nervine relaxant and immunomodulant, comprising extract from plant Andrographis with concentration ranging between 0.5 to 10%, extract from fruit, and ethanol ranging between 3 to 13% in the total herbal health drink, optionally extract from plant Tinospora and other additives.
In another embodiment of the present invention obtaining aqueous extract from said plant,
In yet another embodiment of the present invention concentrating the aqueous extract,
In still another embodiment of the present invention lyophilizing the concentrated extract,
In still another embodiment of the present invention crushing said fruit extract,
In still another embodiment of the present invention adding sugar to crushed fruit extract,
In still another embodiment of the present invention obtaining fruit base material,
In still another embodiment of the present invention autoclaving the said base material,
In still another embodiment of the present invention mixing fermentation enhancer and lyophilized extract with base material,
In still another embodiment of the present invention adding mixture with said inoculum for fermentation, in aseptic conditions,
In still another embodiment of the present invention fermenting mixture for 4 to 10 days,
In still another embodiment of the present invention filtering the fermented material,
In still another embodiment of the present invention pasteurizing the filtrate,
In still another embodiment of the present invention obtaining stock herbal drink,
In still another embodiment of the present invention adding carbonated water to stock herbal drink,
In still another embodiment of the present invention obtaining fruit based fermented health drink, and
In still another embodiment of the present invention adding preservatives and coloring agents to drink.
In still another embodiment of the present invention wherein, additives are selected from a group comprising coloring agents, and preservatives.
In still another embodiment of the present invention wherein, fermentation enhancers are selected from a group comprising grains of wheat and barley.
In still another embodiment of the present invention wherein, said health drink obtained by combination of extract from plants Andrographis and Tinospora is superior to the one obtained from the plant Tinospora or Andrographis alone.
In still another embodiment of the present invention wherein, has extract of plants Andrographis and Tinospora in the ratio ranging between 25:1 to 1:150.
In still another embodiment of the present invention wherein, plant parts are crushed in water in ratio ranging between 1:1 to 1:1.5 to prepare aqueous extract.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, the aqueous extract can be prepared in both hot and cold water.
In still another embodiment of the present invention wherein, fermentation enhancer is mixed with the fruit base material at the concentration ranging between 10 to 20%.
In still another embodiment of the present invention wherein, said drink can be freshly prepared throughout the year.
In still another embodiment of the present invention wherein, plant extract is mixed with the fruit base material at the concentration ranging between 0.5 to 2%.
In still another embodiment of the present invention wherein, sugar is added to fruit filtrate in the ratio ranging between 1:3 and 2:5.
In still another embodiment of the present invention wherein, carbonated water is added to stock herbal drink in the ratio ranging between 1:3 to 2:5 to get herbal drink.
In still another embodiment of the present invention wherein, said drink has bitterness value ranging between 175 to 210.
In still another embodiment of the present invention wherein, all the vegetative part of the said plants contributes to bitterness.
In still another embodiment of the present invention wherein, said drink has alcohol content ranging between 2 to 8%.
In still another embodiment of the present invention wherein, said drink has aroma.
In still another embodiment of the present invention wherein, said drink claimed has refreshing property.
In still another embodiment of the present invention wherein, said drink claimed has an ability to quench thirst.
In still another embodiment of the present invention wherein, said drink provides instant energy.
In still another embodiment of the present invention wherein, said drink fight fatigue.
In still another embodiment of the present invention wherein, said drink is a safe health protective and preventive drink.
In still another embodiment of the present invention wherein, medicinal properties of said plant extract is not affected by the presence of other constituents of the said drink.
In an embodiment of the present invention, fermented health drink as herbal beer without hops, having characteristic bitter taste of beer, useful as an antioxidant, cardio-tonic, diuretic, digestive, choleretic, nervine relaxant and immunomodulant, comprising extract from plant Andrographis with concentration ranging between 0.5 to 10%, extract from fruit, and ethanol ranging between 3 to 13% in the total health drink, optionally extract from plant Tinospora and other additives.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, for preparing herbal beer additives are selected from a group comprising coloring agents, sugar, carbonated water, and preservatives.
In still another embodiment of the present invention for preparing herbal beer has bitterness value ranging between 175 to 210.
In still another embodiment of the present invention wherein, for preparing herbal beer all the vegetative part of the said plants contributes to bitterness.
In still another embodiment of the present invention for preparing herbal beer has alcohol content ranging between 3 to 13%.
In still another embodiment of the present invention for preparing herbal beer wherein, said drink obtained by combination of extract from plants Andrographis and Tinospora is superior to the one obtained from the plant Tinospora or Andrographis alone.
In still another embodiment of the present invention for preparing herbal beer has extract of plants Andrographis and Tinospora in the ratio ranging between 25:1 to 1:150.
In still another embodiment of the present invention for preparing herbal beer can be freshly prepared throughout the year.
In still another embodiment of the present invention for preparing herbal beer wherein, plant extract is mixed with the fruit base material at concentration ranging between 0.5 to 2%.
In still another embodiment of the present invention for preparing herbal beer wherein, sugar is added to fruit base material in the ratio ranging between 1:3 and 2:5.
In still another embodiment of the present invention for preparing herbal beer wherein, carbonated water is added to stock herbal drink in the ratio ranging between 1:3 to 2:5 to get herbal drink.
In still another embodiment of the present invention herbal beer has aroma.
In still another embodiment of the present invention herbal beer has refreshing property.
In still another embodiment of the present invention herbal beer has an ability to quench thirst.
In still another embodiment of the present invention herbal beer provides instant energy.
In still another embodiment of the present invention herbal beer helps fight fatigue.
In still another embodiment of the present invention herbal beer is a safe health protective and preventive drink.
In an embodiment of the present invention a method of introducing bitterness into drink and using the said drink as herbal beer, said beer not containing hops and still retaining its characteristic bitter taste and also contributing to medicinal properties, comprising extract from plant Andrographis with concentration ranging between 0.5 to 10%, extract from fruit, and ethanol ranging between 3 to 13%, optionally extract from plant Tinospora and other additives.
In another embodiment of the present invention obtaining aqueous extract from said plant,
In yet another embodiment of the present invention concentrating the aqueous extract,
In still another embodiment of the present invention lyophilizing the concentrated extract,
In still another embodiment of the present invention crushing optional fruit extract,
In still another embodiment of the present invention mixing lyophilized extract with sugar,
In still another embodiment of the present invention adding mixture of step (v) with said inoculum for fermentation, in aseptic conditions,
In still another embodiment of the present invention fermenting mixture of step (vi) for 4 to 10 days,
In still another embodiment of the present invention filtering the fermented material,
In still another embodiment of the present invention pasteurizing the filtrate,
In still another embodiment of the present invention obtaining stock herbal drink,
In still another embodiment of the present invention adding carbonated water to stock herbal drink, and
In still another embodiment of the present invention obtaining herbal beer.
In still another embodiment of the present invention additives are selected from a group comprising coloring agents, and preservatives.
In still another embodiment of the present invention wherein, said health drink obtained by combination of extract from plants Andrographis and Tinospora is superior to the one obtained from the plant Tinospora or Andrographis alone.
In still another embodiment of the present invention wherein, said drink is an antioxidant, cardio-tonic, diuretic, digestive, choleretic, nervine relaxant and immunomodulant.
In still another embodiment of the present invention wherein, extract of plants Andrographis and Tinospora in the ratio ranging between 25:1 to 1:150.
A method of producing health drink as claimed in claim 62 wherein, plant parts are crushed in water in ratio ranging between 1:1 to 1:1.5 to prepare aqueous extract.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, the said aqueous extract can be prepared by adding both cold and hot water in the plant material.
In still another embodiment of the present invention wherein, said drink can be freshly prepared throughout the year.
In still another embodiment of the present invention wherein, concentration of plant extract ranging between 0.5 to 2%.
In still another embodiment of the present invention wherein, sugar is added to the mixture in the ratio ranging between 1:3 and 2:5.
In still another embodiment of the present invention wherein, carbonated water is added to stock herbal drink in the ratio ranging between 1:3 to 2:5 to get herbal drink.
In still another embodiment of the present invention wherein, said drink has bitterness value ranging between 175 to 210.
In still another embodiment of the present invention wherein, all the vegetative part of the said plants contributes to bitterness.
In still another embodiment of the present invention wherein, said drink has alcohol content ranging between 3 to 13%.
In still another embodiment of the present invention wherein, said drink has aroma.
In still another embodiment of the present invention wherein, said drink claimed has refreshing property.
In still another embodiment of the present invention wherein, said drink claimed has an ability to quench thirst.
In still another embodiment of the present invention wherein, said drink provides instant energy.
In still another embodiment of the present invention wherein, said drink fight fatigue.
In still another embodiment of the present invention wherein, said drink is a safe health protective and preventive drink.
In still another embodiment of the present invention wherein, medicinal properties of said plant extract is not affected by the presence of other constituents of the said drink.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, advantage of using said plants in health drink is that, it is available throughout the year in tropical zones too and the vegetative parts like leaf and stem have all the aforesaid medicinal properties.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, the vegetative parts of selected plants may give bitterness to the drink.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, the part of medicinal herbs is selected from leaf, stem, root and whole plant.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, the selected plant parts are crushed in water in the ratio ranging between 1:1 to 1:1.5, to get the plant juices.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, a process for the preparation of plant extract the three layers of the Aqueous plant extract are separated out.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, the aqueous layer is concentrated by using rotavapor at a temperature of 50xc2x0 C.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, all the three layers are lyophilized to make the powder form of the same.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, the raw fruits for preparing fruit based health drink are pealed off.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, the said pealed fruits and medicinal herb are crushed separately at room temperature.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, the crushed medicinal plant is mixed with the water in a ratio in the range of 1:3 to 2:7.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, the crushed fruits and aqueous mixture of medicinal herbs are filtered through muslin cloth separately.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, bitter powder from the plant extract is prepared.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, the base material from the crushed fruit is prepared.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, base material is autoclaved at 15 lbs. pressure for 15 to 20 minutes.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, said mixture is kept for fermentation for 4 to 10 days, in laboratory and 30-48 hrs. in frequenters.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, the said fermented material is filtered through muslin cloth.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, said filtrate is centrifuged at 10000 rpm for 15-30 minutes.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, the said filtrate as stock herbal drink is pasteurized.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, the said cereal grains are crushed and boiled or powdered.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, the combination of plant extract from Andrographis and Tinospora has better anti-oxidant, immunomodulation, hepatoprotectant, diuretic, nervine relaxant, anti-fatigue, digestive, cholerectic properties.
In an embodiment of the present invention, herbal beer from the combination of plants Andrographis and Tinospora is of superior quality as compared to the one formed from the plant Andrographis alone.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, herbal beer with none of the disadvantages of the conventional beer is developed.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, herbal beer with characteristic bitter taste of a conventional beer is developed.
In still another embodiment of the present invention beer with medicinal properties, such as antioxidant, anti-fatigue, health protective, immunomodulatory, hepatoprotective, diuretic etc, is developed.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, raw mango is optionally used as a base material to develop fruit based herbal beer with all the desired characteristics of the plant Andrographis alone and in combination with Tinospora.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, the combination of plant extract from Andrographis and Tinospora has better anti-oxidant, immunomodulation, hepatoprotectant, diuretic, nervine relaxant, anti-fatigue, digestive, cholerectic properties.
In an embodiment of the present invention a fermented herbal health drink useful as an antioxidant, cardio-tonic, diuretic, digestive, choleretic, nervine relaxant and immunomodulant, comprising extract from plant Andrographis with concentration ranging between 0.5 to 10%, extract from barley and/or wheat, and ethanol ranging between 3 to 13% in the total herbal health drink, optionally extract from plant Tinospora and other additives.
In another embodiment of the present invention a method of producing fermented herbal health drink useful as an antioxidant, cardio-tonic, diuretic, digestive, choleretic, nervine relaxant and immunomodulant, comprising extract from plant Andrographis with concentration ranging between 0.5 to 10%, extract from barley and/or wheat, and ethanol ranging between 3 to 13% in total health drink, optionally extract from plant Tinospora and other additives.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention obtaining aqueous extract from plant Andrographis,
In still another embodiment of the present invention concentrating the aqueous extract,
In still another embodiment of the present invention lyophilizing the concentrated extract,
In still another embodiment of the present invention adding sugar to wheat and/or barley extract to form base material,
In still another embodiment of the present invention autoclaving the said base material,
In still another embodiment of the present invention mixing fermentation enhancer and lyophilized extract with base material,
In still another embodiment of the present invention adding mixture of step (vii) with said inoculum for fermentation, in aseptic conditions,
In still another embodiment of the present invention fermenting mixture of step (viii) for 4 to 10 days,
In still another embodiment of the present invention filtering the fermented material,
In still another embodiment of the present invention pasteurizing the filtrate,
In still another embodiment of the present invention adding carbonated water to pasteurized filtrate,
In still another embodiment of the present invention obtaining fermented health drink, and
In still another embodiment of the present invention adding preservatives and coloring agents to drink of step (xiii).
In still another embodiment of the present invention, a local survey of about 100 people suggest that the herbal drink of instant application is liked by the bear drinkers and they feel that the herbal drink prepared by inventors can replace the conventional beer. The said herbal drink is liked for its special bitter tinge and medicinal properties. The data-sheet of the said survey is enclosed herewith.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, the bitterness value of different samples of a drink was determined according to the method given in xe2x80x9cQuality control methods for medicinal plantsxe2x80x9da WHO (1998) publication. However, it was determined using chloroquine phosphate as the positive control instead of quinine hydrochloride. Bitterness value of herbal drink in different batches ranged from 180 to 207.
In still another embodiment of the present invention the alcohol percentage indifferent samples of the drinks was determined according to the specific gravity method for alcohol (by volume) in beer given in the Official Methods of Analysis AOAC (fourth edition, 1984). In ranged from 2% to 8% in the same batches of herbal drink.
01QBAA650
019113750
The medicinal plants used in the fermented herbal drink are reported to have antioxidant, immunomodulator, anti-fatigue and hepatoprotective properties. No commercial beer has the aforesaid properties.